This invention relates to a valve assembly, and in particular to a valve assembly for venting gas from a body collection pouch.
Body collection pouches for use by ostomy patients are well known in the art and examples of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: Elmore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,109; Jensen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,659; and Allen, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,858. A problem associated with wearing a collection pouch is the venting of gas which accumulates in the pouch during use. When gas accumulates in the pouch it causes the pouch to expand resulting in the wearer's clothing becoming distorted. Some of the prior art devices have attempted to solve this problem by including gas venting means for removing the accumulated gas. However, these venting devices are subject to failure due to moisture or fecal matter blocking the vent.
Additionally, these prior art venting devices automatically vent gas from the pouch into the atmosphere. The pouch wearer has no control over the venting process. As is apparent, venting could occur at any time which is inconvenient and causes embarrassment to the wearer. Also, if any fecal matter escapes through the venting device, the wearer's clothing may become soiled and the wearer's skin may become irritated.